


Healing Burrito

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lallagogo said: You known what- I have one: what if Kurt doesn’t feel well and Blaine want take care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for vomiting and sickness in general
> 
> Toccata is from another fic I wrote in May (http://archiveofourown.org/works/816253)

At first, Kurt thinks that it’s the pizza they ate last night.

He didn’t eat his half of it, even though it was his time to choose the toppings and he didn’t feel so good as they went to bed.

But when he wakes up at 5 AM feeling like he’s going to do a remake of the Exorcist, some parts of his brain (mainly, the one not busy focusing on holding everything inside until he’s the bathroom) decide that Luigi was not the one to blame.

But he absolutely needs to find someone to hold responsible for the state that he’s in.

Blaine finds him a couple of hours later, kneeling in front of the toilets - bless his husband for flushing it without any comment - and leaning his head against the cold porcelain in an attempt to lower his temperature.

Blaine makes a soft sound that could be classified as pitying but Kurt doesn’t have the energy to care.

"What is wrong, honey ?" he asks softly, brushing a couple of strands of hair plastered to Kurt’s forehead.

"Besides the fever and the spew-o-rama ?" Kurt asks weakly, trying to push himself in a standing position but all he manages is to drop in Blaine’s arms. “I feel like my head is in an helmet and like my blood is turning into lead" he says when Blaine says nothing but keeps his hand on his forehead.

"First thing first, let’s get you in the shower" Blaine simply replies, proceeding to undress him with careful movements.

Usually, the two of them in the shower would lead to anything but cleaning, but Kurt is barely able to stand on his feet without the support Blaine is providing.

Kurt can feel Blaine cleaning his hair and rubbing his stiff shoulders - it feels good, but he feels so nauseous already AND WHAT MORE COULD COME OUT ?

Blaine must feel his stomach spasming against his fingers because he turns the shower off and towels Kurt quickly - Kurt tries to protest and tell him to get dry too but this is no use : he’s starting shaking and he feels weak, so so weak.

Blaine is so careful with him, dressing him up with his favorite cut-out sweatpants, Hummel Tire and Lube’s hoodie (and Kurt knows for a fact that his father doesn’t have those made - Blaine is pretty crafty), before taking him in his arms bridal-style.

"A little late to carry me through the threshold, don’t you think ?" Kurt says with a weak laugh, nuzzling his head into Blaine’s chest during the long journey from the bathroom to the living room.

Blaine humphs, obviously swallowing his own laughter as he deposits Kurt on the couch, before leaving Kurt.

Kurt is lying down, making sounds of protests for Blaine to come back but the only person that seems to care about his discomfort is Toccata, who sits on the floor next to the couch close enough for him to put his limp hand on her head.

"You care about me" he whispers, feeling his eyes closing. Before drifting back to sleep, he hears a “I do" but he’s not sure he trully happened.

—

When he wakes up with a moan, Blaine is sitting on the armchair with Toccata on his lap, and a cover is on his feet.

He must look dreadful, because Blaine is immediately by his side, putting his hand on his forehead again - and why is that so comforting ?

"How do you feel ?" Blaine asks softly and Kurt tries to focus.

"I-I need to - I - " he stammers, not wanting to confess that he’s about to vomit whatever his organism decides to spare (his bet is on his stomach). His meaning must be ovious, because Blaine is holding a bucket and starts rubbing his back.

Kurt grabs the edge of the plastic bucket and dry heaves for what feels like a lifetime - at least he feels like all of his life has been drained from him in the process when he’s done. “Feeling better ?" Blaine asks, before pulling a thermos from besides the armchair. “I made you some tea" he explains and Kurt could kiss him if he didn’t want to contaminate him with the plague.

"Please" he asks, feeling his throat completely dry.

As he drinks a small, fuming cup of perfectly sweetened tea, Kurt feels a shiver down his spine.

"Hey, what’s wrong ?" Blaine asks, immediately taking the cup from his trembling hands.

"I-I feel so c-c-co-cold" Kurt says between chattering teeth and Blaine is prompt to act. He grabs the cover from Kurt’s feet - and Kurt can see that it’s the big, woolen cover Cooper gave to Blaine last winter as a birthday present - and wraps Kurt in it from head to toe, sitting behind Kurt to add more heat to the whole … burrito he’s becoming.

Kurt is still so cold, but Blaine keeps on rubbing his hands up and down his body under the heavy cover until he stops shivering and his teeth stop chattering.

"Can you just-" he asks, because just as fast as the cold came, he feels so warm like this and Blaine, once again, gets him with half sentences. He manages to disentangle his frame from Kurt and helps him lying down on the couch, moving the heavy cover to just his feet and placing a light quilt over Kurt’s torso.

"Do you feel up to some white rice with ham ?" he asks, brushing his fingers in Kurt’s hair.

That’s Blaine’s miraculous solution for any stomach pain : plain, white rice with cut-out ham and tea.

It sounds absolutely delicious right now so Kurt nods, grabbing Blaine’s hand before he leaves for the kitchen.

"I love you" he says, hating how weak his voice sounds.

Blaine smiles at him the same gentle smile he has since the day they met. “I love you too, Señor Vomito" he teases gently.

As he walks toward the kitchen Blaine turns to Kurt. “And if you’re feeling better, I’ll make you my Pork broth tonight" he says with a wink.

Listening to the sound of cupboards being opened and closed as Blaine hums Saint-Saeans “Danse macabre", Kurt nestles a little bit deeper into the couch.

He really has the best caregiver in the whole Tri-state area.


End file.
